Amoris Oppositi
by AnimewriterTycoongirl
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki were simple high school students trying to cope with their mother's failing health. When they find themselves offered, bound and gagged, as suitors for uber famous, rich, and gorgeous twins will they even want to leave? I/G U/S Implied onesided I/S and G/U.
1. Chapter 1

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Greetings all those who enjoy anime, yaoi, and extreme lemony action-goodness! To all my past fans…I'm so sorry for not finishing my other stories like I promised but I have been going through so much right now, it's only because…..my Internet went out so I could focus on writing. (sweat drops) No no….not at all. (*Cough*Facebook addict* Cough*)

The title for this story is in Latin. It reads as **Love Opposites**.

Standard Warning: This is a strongly sexual story filled with **yaoi**, implications of **prostitution**, **sex** of course (**non-consensual** to **consensual**), partial **incest**, and of course, **Alternate Universe **(AU) for the plot I'm planning on using. And the occasional OOC moments.

This chapter will be fairly fluffy material….if at all; only slight cursing for now and outrageous silliness from Isshin Kurosaki. And blackmail, but only minor. Ah, and before I forget, I want you all to believe Ichigo and Shiro to be seventeen/eighteen later on in this story. I know fifteen year olds aren't allowed in….ahem….sensual manners here and I would prefer not to be banned for underage rules.

Well then, now that all that is out of the way, thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you like what you see!

Amoris Oppositi

"_You summoned us, Father?" A quiet voice asked into the large white conference room. The only response was the sound of a cup being set on a table. A heavy sigh echoed the large room. The man glanced at his youngest son with cool eyes._

"_Yes my dear son. I hear both you and your brother refused the latest….__**suitors**__ with such distasteful methods. I am quite disappointed with the two of you. Here I am trying to be a good father after all….."_

"_Keh! Good father my ass! Those __**wimps**__ were the most pathetic attempt of marriage yet! I aint getting married to nobody unless I feel like it! Maybe he doesn't mind kissing your ass to please you but I ain't as gracious…. DAD" Came the bitter response of the eldest son. The father glared coldly at his rambunctious protégé. Rising from his chair, the man calmly walked up and struck the insubordinate youth across his face whilst the other brother winced slightly and averted his eyes. Angry teal eyes burned into deep brown ones. Their father grinned sardonically. _

"_I suppose I misheard you…..right my son? You will be getting married soon enough am I correct?" His grin infuriated the eldest, who said nothing more after the episode. "Good. I shall find another pair for the two of you by the end of the week. If anything, refuse them….chivalrously." His eyes lingered on the one he struck slightly before turning to his youngest. Walking back to his cup of tea, he glanced one last time towards his children. "You may go now; I have many things to do today." A careless wave of his hand had his youngest give a slight bow and his eldest a snort of disgust before they left the room. A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he sat down once again._

"_There must be someone out there fit for my two boys….someone to relax Ulquiorra, and one to mollify Grimmjow's temper….hmmm….but where? Where indeed?" he mused, downing the rest of his tea._

*Meanwhile at the Kurosaki household….*

A sudden amount of pressure on his body woke up Ichigo Kurosaki with a grunt. The orangette glanced around rapidly until his eyes rested on his twin brother Shiro, sleeping peacefully on his arm….again. Ichigo groaned; how many times would it take to get his brother to sleep in his own goddamn bed? Looking to the clock on his left, he swore; they had thirty minutes to get ready for school. Pushing his brother off the bed with a satisfying 'oof' coming from the twin, he rapidly began to change into his uniform.

The albino moaned from the ground, mourning the blissful dream he was having before glaring at his brother. Ichigo ignored the glare, throwing his brother's clothes at his while straightening his tie.

"Damn it Ichigo! Whaddya think you're doing waking a guy up like that?" Shiro slurred, putting on his uniform at a much more leisurely pace. All the while glancing at his brother's back with an unreadable expression. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his moody brother.

"Quit complaining Shiro….we'll be late for school if you don't hurry the hell up! Hey, have you seen my notebook anywhere?" the orange haired boy bent down on all fours to look under his bed. The albino stiffened before sharply turning away before a blush could appear on his pale face. "Ah, found it! Come on, we're going to be late." Shiro didn't move even when Ichigo was at the door. "Shiro?"

Shaking his head the red eyed twin gave a cheeky grin. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming; lemme just put my contacts on will ya?" His lingered once more. "Hate to see ya go, love to watch ya leave." he muttered as he put the golden contacts into his eyes, a slightly mournful expression tugging the corners of his lips down. Sighing he followed his slightly elder brother down the steps.

Downstairs both boys braced themselves. "GOOD MORNING KUROSAKI FAMILY! OH! THERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL SONS! COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR OLD MAN A….." Simultaneously the male twins dodged his clothesline hug, and just as coordinated gave their father a mirrored version of a roundhouse kick, allowing him to smack into the wall with double force. Isshin Kurosaki bawled a pitiful tale of how his kids would leave him for dead as they ignored him and greeted their sisters, Yuzu quickly slipping them their breakfast.

"Ichi-nii! Shiro-nii! You two are gonna be late again!" Karin scolded as they sat down for breakfast, pointing her spoon at them before scowling at her deranged father. "Oi! Goat face! Can't you just be quiet for once in your life?" rolling her eyes, Karin wolfed down her own food. Yuzu grinned from the kitchen as she prepared her own meal.

"Well we'd be on time if someone would actually use his own bed!" Ichigo grumbled. Shiro simply stuck his tongue out in rebuke.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." he taunted. A loud gasp turned them away from their meal. Isshin pointed a dramatic finger at his children, a mock look of horror on his face.

"WHAT'S THIS? A SHOCKING REVELATION? OH HOW COULD THIS BE? SUCH SCANDEL, A TRAVESTY I TELL YOU!" The old man's histrionics at its height again, all but Yuzu yelled at him to pipe down, with Karin throwing her shoe at the silly man. A sudden coughing fit coming from the stairs, however, terminated any joking matter from then on.

Frail and breathing harshly, Masaki Kurosaki gripped the staircase as she attempted to walk down. All five Kurosaki kin rushed to the stairs, breakfast and hilarities forgotten. The matron of the household had lost more weight, evident by the nightgown that seemed to engulf her. Isshin quickly caught his wife's body as her strength failed her, supporting it. With a glance so serious not even Shiro would argue with, he silently ordered everyone else to get ready for school. Their mother whispering her good mornings, a weak smile set upon her once so beautiful face, the children of the household obliged and quickly went their ways.

"Have a great day…." She murmured while coughing once again as Isshin gently carried her back to their bedroom. Three years ago, she was diagnosed with Soft Tissue Sarcoma cancer. From then on, Yuzu ended up doing more of the chores she normally did, as she often did not have the strength to rise out of bed due to muscle loss. Whenever she was awake, Isshin would immediately resign his jovial traditions, and the boys did their damn best not to cause any reason for her to worry or get upset. They even offered to get jobs as well. Their parents, however, did not want their children to have to worry about school and a job at the same time.

Despite being a relatively successful clinic, however, there simply wasn't enough money to purchase the expensive American medicine that could alleviate her pains. Weak to medium strength pain killers were all they could provide at the time, but without proper medication, they all knew what could ultimately happen. Ichigo clenched his bag tighter as he thought of how much worse off she had looked today. If it continued like this…

"Oi! Kurosaki-kun! Shiro-kun!" Interrupted from his thoughts, the orange head turned to see an equally orange headed girl run towards them rather flustered. Orihime grinned as she came to a stop. "Good morning you guys! Running late again?" she teased gently. Shiro snorted.

"So? You are too aren't ya?" he mocked. Once again flustered, the ditzy redhead argued with the albino, trying to regain the upper-hand (which was impossible once Shiro was in a mocking mood) while Ichigo simply shook his head. Those two, he thought, were impossible to deal with in the morning. Quickening his pace he yelled for them to do the same.

(Later at Lunch)

"So your mother isn't getting better huh?" Keigo Asano mused as the whole group sat on the roof for lunch as usual. Shiro nodded. "That really sucks man. She's like, the coolest mom in the freakin world! I'd hate for my mom to go through that. How much longer do you think she has to….?"

THONK! Keigo dropped and rolled across the rooftop, moaning about his head. Rangiku Matsumoto dropped her metal lunchbox to the ground with a heavy thud as she glared at the insensitive teen. The busty woman gave Shiro a sympathetic smile before grabbing the jabbering whiner.

"Do you have any idea how to be respectful? Honestly, some things you just don't bring up Asano!" she raged. Her closest friend (or boyfriend, no one could actually tell for sure) Toshiro Hitsugaya scoffed at her.

"Such as complaining about how sore your breasts are?" came his deadpanned rebuke. Ichigo and Shiro simply shook their heads as everyone teased each other over one topic or another, their mother's sickness temporarily forgotten. In the middle of this, a large white bag was place in front of Ichigo's lap.

A tentative Rukia Kuchiki smiled softly at them while everyone was distracted with their noisy banter. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Rukia was a transfer student, and had just recently become friends with everyone there. It was also a well known fact that she already enjoyed messing with Ichigo personally, using pranks and other methods to embarrass him constantly. Sensing his wariness, she giggled.

"It's safe, I promise. Just open it." she insisted. Ichigo's frown only deepened. What the hell could she have given him this time? Cautiously opening the bag, his jaw nearly dropped. Inside were several different brands of anticoagulants, diuretics, strong pain killers like Oxycodone, Morphine, and several different muscle replenishing vitamins. "After hearing about your mom's illness, I searched everything I could about her disease. My aunt Unohana is a reputed doctor in America. She sent as many different medications that could possibly help, but shipping drugs is such a hassle over here. Sorry for taking so long to get them to you. I know how serious diseases like that can be." Her smile faded slowly. Wide eyed, and slightly curious, Ichigo gawked at her slightly after seeing how many supplements were inside.

"Rukia…." She shook her head smiling.

"Don't even try it. There's no way you could ever pay me back for all of that stuff. My older brother nearly had a fit when he saw them all." She chuckled. "He thought I had been in some shady business for a few seconds there…."

"Actually….I was going to thank you." She froze, a prominent blush on her face. "Also….what do you mean you know how serious this is? Did this happened to your family too?" Ichigo leaned away from the others, wanting to hear what she had to say without interruptions. The petite girl nodded, moving towards him and spoke quietly.

"My sister died from a rare illness that was incurable. Our family was completely devastated when it happened, knowing there was nothing we could do but watch her wither away. She was in pain….and we couldn't do anything about it. So when I heard that your mom had cancer….I knew I couldn't watch another person lose someone that close to them like that again. It hurts too much to think…" Ichigo pulled her in for a crushing hug, forcing her to trail off.

"Rukia, you have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you so much for doing this. You really didn't have to. Also, I'm so sorry about your sister. How long ago did this happen?" he wondered, letting her breathe.

A little pink, Rukia shook her head. "It was nothing. I'm just glad to help a friend. She died a long time ago, I was pretty little actually. So the pain is not as strong as it would be if I was in your shoes right now." Ichigo nodded.

"Is that so? Rukia, I….I really can't thank you enough for what you did. Tell you what, I'll buy you an extra large Chappy in gratitude." He offered. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Kyah! I…I…I mean…..that would be appreciated." She muttered, her posture high and her expression closed off after her little outburst, but Ichigo knew better. He chuckled as he stood up, clutching the precious white bag in his hand as lunch ended.

"Don't mention it half pint." He laughed as he raced off, dodging swear words and kicks on his way down.

**Three days ago, in another part of Karakura Town***

Meanwhile, a shiny white limo stopped in front of several shopping centers, making them look grungy and paltry in comparison. A well dressed gentleman, in white of course, stepped out of the vehicle and gave some instructions to the driver. As he walked by the rows of shops, he smoothed back his chocolate brown hair. Finally, his pace slowed as he came across the sorriest looking shop in the entire district. Glancing around to ensure no one saw him walk inside, he entered, a small bell chiming to indicate a customer.

A blond haired man wearing a traditional outfit perked up at the sound, only to slump back into his seat, glaring at the unwanted guest. The brown haired man simply grinned at the latter's disgruntled expression.

"I take it you were not expecting me again were you, Urahara-san?" he drawled, sweeping his eyes around the convenience store. "Business appears to be slow around this time of day is it not?" he mocked. Urahara scowled.

"I gave you what you wanted. Why back so soon Aizen?" he snapped. Aizen's smile tightened; a bad sign indeed.

"They were unacceptable for my boys. I asked for the best and they did not meet the expectations. I warned you about wasting my time Urahara, and I want what was promised." His hands slammed down on the counter. Urahara didn't flinch.

"I already told you, I don't make a living off of this and I certainly don't want some other poor souls to have to deal with your spoiled little brats Aizen! I have no more business with you." He glowered. Aizen's eyes flashed in anger, and clenched his teeth and fists, slowly counting in his head. A sickly sweet smile took the irritated expression's place, causing Urahara to shiver. "I'm serious Aizen! I won't do this anymore!" he insisted, fear leaking out of his voice.

"Oh really? I think your lovely little…..pet will say otherwise." Pulling out a photo from his pocket, Aizen watched the horrified expression that overtook Urahara's face. His girlfriend of three years, Yoruichi, smiled oblivious to the camera as she shook hands with a successful student receiving a new belt at her martial arts studio. "Don't be alarmed. She's fine. I am more than certain she would cause my men much trouble if we tried anything near her precious studio. However, she is far less guarded when she is asleep would you not agree?" he smirked as Urahara struggled for words.

"What do you even want?" he pleaded, desperation written all over his face. "I don't know what your boys even like….or want for that matter! If you are going to bully me into forcing some pretty things your sons' ways….at least throw me a bone! Hair color, personality, something!" he begged. Aizen thought it over quietly. It was true after all; Urahara had been giving him handsome males that should please at least one of them. But perhaps that wasn't enough. Perhaps he needed someone completely opposite yet fitting for each son. Yes….that would be more successful. He nodded.

"I agree. I have been sending you on an elaborate goose chase now haven't I? Alright, here are three important qualities that must be found." He waited patiently as Urahara scrambled around for something to write on. "Grimmjow is impulsive, fiery, and foulmouthed. For him someone who is equally stubborn but hardly dominant would suit him. This man would of course need to be beautiful, and yet while being just as adamant be more calm and kindhearted. Someone who can domestic my eldest's heart." He finished as an afterthought. Urahara paled; who the hell could POSSIBLY fit that description? After meeting Grimmjow firsthand, finding someone that stubborn would be just plain impossible. At least in this city it would be.

"Ulquiorra is, of course, quite the opposite. Being….pale, he's quite shy and withdrawn from the rest of the world. I want him to come out of his shell a little more. Not quite as brazen as his elder brother I assure you, but more confident if anything. This male will have to be dominant, more excitable, and if possible, a little on the exotic side himself. It would certainly bring out the confidence in my own son if I say so myself." He paused to look coldly at the shopkeeper. "Is that enough of a…..bone for you, Urahara?" he raised an elegant brow.

The blonde male mentally sweat dropped. As if finding the perfect one for Grimmjow was going to be difficult, Ulquiorra is definitely moreso. How in the nine rings of hell was he going to find people like that? Swallowing hard he forced a smile as he tucked his notebook into his pocket.

"Of course! More than helpful!" God help _**him**_. "I should be able to find some men like this by the end of the week!" If he draws it out, maybe he can grab Yoruichi and head off to the United States. No….Aizen would probably intercept the plane and then both of them would be….

"Excellent. See to it that you do not disappoint me this time. After all….I did make it more specific on this occasion." Aizen turned to leave, Urahara stunned with nerves and fear. "Have a fun hunt, Kisuke." On that final note, Aizen walked out of the store and back into his limousine, telling the driver to take him back home. Hopefully Grimmjow hasn't broken anything too expensive.

****Author's Note****

AWTG: Wow….that was nine pages. You guys, I truly hope you enjoy this story. I will make the story play out like this, whenever the four boys are not in the same chapter constantly, one chapter will follow each relationship individually. I don't know who's going to be first, I just know that's how I'm planning it out.

Ichigo: Something tells me I'm involved with Grimmjow and WE will be shown first won't we? *frowns*

Grimmjow: Aww, you know you're excited. This IS her first fic about Bleach ya know. Be honored.

Shiro: Uh….I'm more concern'd with how the HELL Ulquiorra an' I are gonna work! *Sweat drops*

Ulquiorra: T_T You imply I'm not…..accessible?

AWTG, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Shiro: *Cringes*

AWTG:…Okay, getting awkward. See you all sooner than later!

Ulquiorra: Was I mistaken? *Innocent expression*


	2. Chapter 2

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: I'm back as promised. Wow to all the people who followed my story so quickly after it was posted. I'm not a review junkie, but suggestions can and will help keep the ideas fresh so if you have any questions or ideas, by all means I'm all ears! So, without having a long paragraph talking about my life or problems let's get to the story we all want to read about agreed?

Missy QueenBee: I dunno…..do you WANT it? xD Because I'm totally not shying away from the idea…..

Chapter Warning: Harsh Language, Extreme OOC Silliness from ALL Kurosaki Family Members, Bondage (Not _**that**_ type….they still get tied up though so….*wink*)

On with the story!

Amoris Oppositi part II

***Three days after Aizen's visit***

Ichigo was practically beaming as he walked home with Shiro after school. His albino twin was equally as chipper knowing what was inside that bag in the orangette's hand. As they walked through the shopping district the twins stopped as they heard a loud cry. Turning their heads, a blonde haired male seemed trapped under a large assortment of boxes that he had been carrying. Shiro snickered maniacally until Ichigo swatted him over the head.

"Idiot! That guy looks like he needs help." He scolded as he bent down to help the unlucky man. Shiro simply stared. "Don't just stand there you moron help me!" he snapped. The blonde groaned as a box was removed from his lower back. "Hey, you alright?" Ichigo asked, wary concern on his face.

Urahara looked up to thank his savior; damn his assistant for taking the day off today of all days, when he gazed into warm amber eyes set off by dazzling sunset colored hair. Gaping like a fish he turned at the sound of another voice.

"Do ya think he understands ya? Lookit that hair o' his…maybe he's a foreign." Shiro muttered, picking up another box with ease. That pale skin and hair….and those strangely unique eyes….

"Shut up dumbass….you and I are the last to talk about hair color." The orangette glowered. The albino twin stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at his brother. Both are so unique…so beautiful. They would be perfect.

Urahara thanked the gods above for their kindness before leaping up and smiling at the stunned males. "Hahahaha! So sorry you'll have to forgive me. I was stunned for a second there." he beamed brightly. "My name is Kisuke Urahara! This is my humble little shop!" he introduced with a slight bow.

The Kurosaki twins spared the other a look. This guy was definitely weird. Even by their standards; given their household and friends, that was saying a lot. Urahara winced inwardly; the last thing he needed was to scare these two off. "Thank you for the help there. My lousy assistant was supposed to bring these in yesterday before taking the day off. I can't trust that kid with anything. Uh, that being said," he hurried, seeing the wary look in his companions' eyes. "Would you two mind helping me with getting these boxes inside? I'm too old to do this type of thing on my own anymore." He admitted sheepishly.

Shiro snickered again only to grunt at the elbow given to him by his elder sibling. With a roll of his eyes Ichigo picked up three of the boxes, Shiro quickly following suit with four of his own. Urahara sweat dropped; those boxes were filled to the brim and yet these two were picking up several no sweat. Picking up the last two with a pitiful grunt he followed them inside.

Shiro eyed the large blue lollipop display that taunted him so. Shiro absolutely loved blue raspberry…well, anything. His tongue would stain blue for several days due to his love of the assorted candies. While his brother drooled over the candy, Ichigo looked around the store. It was a simple convenience store, filled with candies and magazines from around more than just the local area if the unusual writing on some of the books were to be inspected.

"You can just drop these off right by the register. Thanks again by the way." Urahara offered, still smiling. Both boys obliged, Shiro once again making a beeline for the lollipop display. Urahara chuckled. "Go on, take it. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me." he offered. "No,no….you needn't pay me." he explained as Ichigo pulled out his wallet while Shiro eagerly grabbed the largest, bluest lollipop he could find and popped it into his mouth. "You and your friend saved me from a world of back pain tomorrow."

"That's very kind of you. Oi, Shiro! You could of at least thanked the guy before shoving a sucker in your mouth couldn't you?" The albino merely gave the shop owner a thumbs up. Ichigo sighed. "Forgive him he's just an idiot. My name's Ichigo and that is my twin Shiro." He introduced himself. Urahara's eyebrows shot up. Twins? Even better. He nodded, returning the thumbs up to Shiro with a half smile.

"Twins eh? I should have known. You two are like black and white copies." He giggled at the deadpan look both twins gave at the apparently recurring joke. Shiro was the first to recover, slyly putting an arm around his brother with a smirk hidden by the large lollipop.

"No one closer then copies, ne aibou?" he taunted, the words garbled slightly by the candy. Ichigo blushed and shoved his brother away.

"Shut up you ass! And I thought I told you not to call me that in public! It gives off the wrong impression!" he snapped, his ears bright red. Urahara flipped up his fan to hide his delighted smile; Aizen would be pleased. Even better, he would leave him and his beloved girlfriend ALONE.

"All joking aside, would you two mind answering me something?" he interrupted, the twins glancing in his direction. "That assistant I was talking about is practically worthless. I plan on firing him soon. Would either of you two be interested in a part time job here? I can tell you are school kids so I won't give you long hours that involve closing or anything like that. Just three or four hours a day to help around. I can pay you….whether in candy or yen. That's fine with me." he offered, staring pointedly at Shiro, who was still slurping on his candy.

Shiro, excited about being paid in candy, had nodded his acceptance. Ichigo's eyes widened; this day seriously could not get better. They just got fantastic medicine from North America, a job offering that was merely blocks away from their house, and an easy way to sate Shiro's obsession with candy without going broke (believe it or not, that was in fact a problem with the Kurosaki family; the albino would spend all his yen on blue raspberry candies). Add the fact both passed three important exams today and nothing could possibly bring them down.

"That would be great! Would you mind if we start tomorrow? I have to get this medicine to our parents." He held up the white bag, medicine bottles clicking. Urahara flinched, feeling unbelievably guilty for what was about to happen tomorrow. "Our parents run a clinic right in our house so…" Ichigo explained hastily, not wanting to give away the real reason for these drugs in particular. Urahara relaxed.

"Ah….that's great! Maybe you'll see me there after I fight with my girlfriend about this." He muttered under his breath. "That's just fine. If you could get here at 3:30 that would be excellent! Oh and Ichigo, you can grab whatever you want that isn't from the register. Seeing as your brother already did it's no big deal." At the protest about to bubble up from the teen Urahara gave him a pointed look.

With a final thank you Ichigo grabbed a large chocolate bar and walked out with his brother. Urahara took notice of their food of choice and wrote them down on his journal. He truly felt bad for these boys….but Aizen was a scary son of a bitch when he wants something. With a heavy sigh he picked up his phone to call an old friend of his.

***With the boys***

Ichigo took a large bite of his chocolate bar with a huge grin. He could only imagine the look on his mom's face when she hears all the great news! Shiro's tongue was dyed a deep blue as he wistfully stared at the empty stick. The pale twin holds the bag so precious and valuable to their family. Soon their mother would become stronger, and eventually win against that damn cancer. Then the Kurosaki family can be completely whole once more. Ichigo will have to ask Urahara if he ever has or will have Chappy animals for sale for Rukia's sake. As the duo headed into their neighborhood Shiro sighed and tossed the empty stick into a nearby trashcan.

"I gotta say aniki; we struck pretty damn lucky ne? Ma gets her meds an' we gots ourselves jobs that won't stress em out too much. It sounds a little too good ta be true ya know?" he wondered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, tucking in the medicine bag. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah I hear you. But I'm not going to lie; things couldn't have happened at a better time. Without this medicine Shiro, I don't think Mom would last to next year. I'm planning on getting Rukia the biggest Chappy I can find. Did you know she had a sister who got really sick?" he asked, his younger brother shook his head. "Well, it didn't end well for her, so Rukia must of really been hurt enough to worry about our mom. I mean…she got us expensive and well reputed pain killers and muscle builders. How awesome is that?" he asked, his smile 100 watt. Shiro smiled softly back.

"Pretty damn awesome King. Pretty fucking awesome." He admitted slowly, somewhat lost in his brother's brilliant smile. _'Damn it all Shiro, pull yer self ta'gether ya hopeless ass!' _He thought harshly, a slight frown tugging at his normally perpetual grin. "Hey, we're almost home an' Dad ain't even tryin' ta clothesline us. Somethin' seems off." He noted. Ichigo frowned, it was true; their dad always greeted them (in his own special retarded way) every day they got home. That being said, the boys raced off to their house. Bursting through the doors the twins knew something was off immediately. It was too quiet. Deathly silent. Pure fear slid down Ichigo's spine, Shiro shivering not long after.

"…Mom? Dad?...Anybody?" Ichigo called out, his heart sinking into his stomach. Isshin walked slowly downstairs, looking unbelievably grim. He never looked that depressed unless…. "No….Dad no! What happened?! Where is she?" He yelled, hysterics all but bursting from his throat. Isshin held up a hand.

"Don't worry; she's still with us." Ichigo slumped against the door, relieved. Shiro let out the breath he never knew he was holding. "She's not doing well though; the cancer has spread from her arms downwards to her chest muscles. If she doesn't get help soon, the cancer will spread to her heart." His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm sorry boys….I don't think there's much we can do at this point without the proper medication." He admitted, slumping into his chair. Ichigo gasped; the medicine! Shiro, thinking the same thoughts, fumbled for the white bag of pills.

"Dad wait! Rukia, the new girl at our school, gave us American medicine today! It can save her! Shiro, where the hell is it?" he demanded, as the pale version rummaged through his bag.

"Hold on! I've almost…got it!" he yelled triumphantly, holding up the slightly damaged bag like a trophy. Isshin blinked; the look in his eldest children's eyes screaming success took him off guard. Carefully he takes the bag and pulled out each bottle one by one. A huge grin rivaling Shiro's split across his face.

"You two…." His shoulders shook. "My boys….." Cue the sappy chibi face. "ARE THE GREATEST SONS A DAD COULD ASK FOR! COME HERE YOU!" He shouted before gathering them into a tight hug before they could get away, however, they had no plans of escaping. All three grinned and laughed like fools until the girls walked through the door. A look of confusion graced Yuzu's face, while a look of disturbance overtook Karin's.

"Oi! What's going on around here?" she yelled. Shiro ripped himself out of the bro hug and picked up his tomboyish sister, swinging her around in glee.

"Ma's gonna be okay! She's gonna stay with us fer a little longer! Ichi an' I got the medicine that will save her!" he explained, the gold of his eyes glimmering in ecstasy. Yuzu shrieked with joy, running over and hugging her father and eldest brother. Karin went limp in Shiro's arms, refusing to let herself cry; whether in joy or sadness Karin never cried.

The five stood around hugging and shouting joyfully until Masaki carefully maneuvered herself down the stairs, curious as to what could possibly spur her more calm children like Ichigo and Karin into such rambunctious actions. Isshin noticed her first, carefully picking up his small wife and placing her in his chair, smile still etched on his face.

"What's going on down here? Did something happen?" she wondered, struggling to not show her arms were very weak and hardly supporting her on the armrests. Ichigo bent down and gently pressed a kiss to his mother's forehead.

"Everything happened Mom. You remember that new student that came to our school I was talking about, Rukia?" He asked calmly. Slowly she nodded her head, the action causing her to wince slightly, which everyone ignored in favor of the good news. "Well, it turns out she had connections with a well esteemed doctor in the United States and…" Ichigo was shoved out of the way courtesy of his father, who had stars for pupils.

"Masaki dearest! Our darling sons brought you back medicine! You won't be in pain anymore!" he explained. The matron of the household felt her jaw drop slightly; surely those medications had to be expensive….

"Don't worry about paying Rukia back for it Mom. She did it out of the good in her heart. She….knows how painful it is for….you and wanted to help however she could." Ichigo explained. "Besides, I promised I would buy her a extra large Chappy bunny as payment." He grinned. Yuzu jumped up.

"Ah! I think the girl next door wants to get rid of her super sized Chappy! I'll go see if she still has it!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the house. Karin stood up, her eyes shielded by her hat.

"I better go…uh….make sure she doesn't trip over something…" she mumbled awkwardly as she raced after her sister. Ichigo grinned; he saw himself in that girl all the time, hiding her emotions until the very end was just so Karin. Isshin began reading the directions for the medications, humming to himself joyfully. Masaki giggled softly.

"I'm very happy you two have such kind friends. Did anything else happen today?" she wondered. Ichigo and Shiro quickly explained what went on at school, their mother beaming at Shiro and pulling him in for a proud kiss at passing his grammar exam (given his speech pattern alone it was a shocker he did _**well**_). Finally, Ichigo glanced at his twin with a knowing glance. Shiro's maniac grin widened farther.

"There's one more thing Mom. Shiro and I got part time jobs just three blocks from home at a small convenience store. The owner is pretty nice, he offered to pay Shiro in candy." He joked. Isshin sweat dropped.

"That poor guy's going to run out of candy." He laughed all the while ignoring the murderous glare his youngest son gave him. Masaki looked wary.

"That's…..great darling. But you really don't need to work." She frowned delicately. Ichigo shrugged.

"We don't. But it will be great experience. Come on Mom, we have cell phones and we'll be right around the corner, putting stuff that was once in boxes onto shelves. Even Shiro couldn't mess that up." He offered kindly. The pale twin snapped his head up.

"Oi!" He protested. The other three laughed. Masaki smiled. Her little boys were growing up so quickly. She could only pray she would be able to live long enough to see them do even greater things. But for now she was content with simply being around to watch her family grow up, if only for a little longer. The joyous moment was heightened further when Yuzu and Karin came back towing an extremely large Chappy rabbit the size of the girl twins on their backs, Ichigo and Shiro howling with laughter. All the while Isshin carefully gave her a careful dose of muscle builders and pain relievers.

Isshin clapped his hands. "All right everyone. I think we've celebrated enough; you four need to do your homework. No buts!" he ordered. Since their mother was awake and right in front of them, Shiro and Karin withheld their grumblings. Ichigo smiled as he hefted the large bunny upstairs. Nothing could get better than this!

***The next day at Urahara's Shop***

Urahara laughed softly at the energetic orangette as he stocked a shelf with various ramen noodle containers. Shiro flirted with a cute girl at the register all the while adding his input to the story his elder brother was sharing.

"They actually told her that the rabbit was too big for her to carry, so they offered to carry it for her," he further continued, reminiscing how not too long ago some guys with crushes on Rukia offered her assistance with the gift. "I've never seen her so pissed in the three weeks she's been here!" he chuckled. Shiro cackled.

"That's sayin' a lot comin' from you Ichi! Ain't you ta one calling her a midget all te time?" he taunted. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm teasing her though. It's not like I'm outright insulting her strength as a woman like those idiots were!" he protested. "I wouldn't talk if I were you Shiro! You stole her book bag and held it higher than she could jump!" he scowled. Shiro cackled, along with Urahara.

"Yea….it was great 'til she hit me in mah family jewels! Tha' shit hurts!" he whined, handing the now blushing girl her change. "An' ya wouldn't kiss em to make em feel better." He purred slyly before the customer had left. The girl, once a shade of red, burned brightly with a squeal and rushed out. Ichigo fumed at his brother.

"You dumbass! Do you have any idea what she must be thinking right now! Damn it you have no sense of modesty. And since you didn't get the message the last time I'll repeat it nice and slow for you. I…..WOULD…NEVER…..DO SOMETHING THAT DISGUSTING! ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!" He raged. Urahara raised his hands up in protest. Damn that orangette was fiery! Not to mention sensitive.

"Easy boys! I think you guys deserve a little break! Shiro, I have a sucker with your name on it." he called teasingly, waving the unwrapped blue raspberry candy like a dangling carrot. The albino leapt over the counter and gleefully accepted the candy with a quick thanks before slumping against said counter to fully enjoy his treat. "Ichigo? I thought you'd like a bottle of water for all the stuff you've been unpacking." He offered, tossing the beverage to the other boy. Ichigo caught it gratefully.

"Thanks." He stated, taking a huge gulp before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "So when are you planning on closing today?" He asked. Urahara shrugged.

"I dunno. Whenever you guys feel tired I guess." He admitted. It shouldn't take long…..

Shiro crunched on his candy before letting out a huge yawn. Struggling to keep his eyes open, the paler twin struggled slightly before slumping completely unconscious to the floor, much to his older brother's alarm. "Hey! What…..the hell…." Ichigo's vision started getting blurry. "What did…..you…..do?" He demanded weakly. Urahara sighed sadly.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo. I had no choice. I hope one day you'll forgive me. Sweet dreams." He offered as the orangette finally collapsed to the ground, the rest of the tainted water splashing onto the wood. "You're going to need it. You poor kids." He muttered. Carefully he picked up Ichigo first, surprised at how light the boy was and brought him to the back where his truck was parked. Making sure no one could see him; he carefully put the boy in the back, his twin was placed with him shortly after.

Knowing the anesthetic would only last so long given how small a dose each boy consumed, Urahara tied both males up with sturdy rope. Making strong, but not too tight, knots on each male's hands, feet, and then tying them back to back around their waists, Urahara assuring himself that they wouldn't be able to break out; he went back inside to close shop and drove away.

***Notes***

AWTG: Ru-row! Urahara you naughty boy! What is in store for our favorite twins huh?

Ichigo: Gee I don't know….probably getting us raped by our respected 'other' right?

Shiro: Oi! What makes ya think Ulquiorra can top me huh? *glowers*

Ulquiorra:….perhaps there is left over sleeping powder? *Shiro bristles*

Grimmjow: That's actually rape you know…..and just plain creepy Ulqui. *frowns*

AWTG: -_- you expected anything less from the more literal one in the family? Anyhow…..leave ideas and comments and I'll be back as fast as I can. I really love how this story is churning out so far! I mean…my other stories would take at least a week before another chapter. Sometimes more. You guys better love me for this. *Grimmjow, Shiro, and Ulquiorra simultaneously gives writer a kiss her cheek* O/O I'm feeling the love alright. *Ichigo uses hug. It is super effective. AWTG passes out!*


	3. Chapter 3

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: Yo!

Ichigo: Yo yourself! You do realize you went two chapters without disclaiming the story right?

AWTG: O_O crap! I do not own Bleach or its fabulous and gorgeous characters! I did not in the first two chapters and sadly I shall not in any chapter from now to the end….whenever that is. Probably twenty or so chapters later.

Shiro: Holy shit that's a lot a chappies! How are ya gonna make that work out?

AWTG: I have…ideas brewing around. *Grins* Any who…..

Assassins Mistress: Ask and you shall receive. *winks*

Ink and Death: Wow, thank you. I am honored my story is deemed worthy, despite not much actually happening yet. Don't worry though; this chapter is definitely excited.

Missy QueenBee: YOU NEVER ANSWERED MAH FIRST QUESTION! Though I do agree; tis a grave mistake Kisuke hath made indeed.

NGBW: Trust me, I would never even think of excluding the rest of the Kurosaki family.

Chapter Warning: Strong Language, Eye Rape (*Cough* Grimmjow to Ichigo*Cough*) Lewd Comments and…Aizen.

Aizen: You imply I am something provocative and worthy of censorship? *raises eyebrow*

AWTG: NO ONE GAVE YOU RIGHTS TO THE COMMENT BAR. OUT! SHOO! BAD AIZEN!

…On with the story!

Amoris Oppositi part III

***Forty minutes later***

Ichigo shook his head weakly, his vision blurry and his head spinning like crazy. He groaned, the sound strangely muffled, as he tried to rub the remaining sleep from his eyes. The strong resistance, however, snapped him out of his exhausted state and had him looking anywhere and everywhere. Somewhere behind him, a muffled groan was heard. Ichigo tensed; he'd know that voice anywhere whether muffled or not. Shiro was tied up behind him. Glancing down told him so was he. Gritting his teeth behind the gag, Ichigo tilted his head back, causing him to not so gently head butt his younger twin and awaken him fully. Shiro's groan was louder, and far more irritated. Both boys jolted violently as the truck (that they just realized they were in) came to a sudden stop. Ichigo's amber eyes and Shiro's lens induced gold eyes simultaneously burned with the same intense hate and fury towards the driver's seat. Said driver shivered with the feeling of such intense hatred radiating from the back of his truck. Urahara forced a smile as he looked over his seat.

"Oh, you guys are awake. Good morning! Or….since it's still afternoon I guess it should be…." He trailed off at the look of complete shock and slight hurt (Ichigo) and rage (Shiro) that overtook each boy's eyes. "I uh…..guess I have a lot of explaining to do before we show up." He admitted sheepishly. Turning back to the wheel the blonde male went back into the highway and found a more reasonable place to park the truck (a fairly empty park and ride), his two….passengers not being agreeable in the slightest. Taking a deep breath the older man removed his hat to reveal stone grey eyes clouded with regret and anguish.

"I know you must be confused and angry with me. Trust me I know. I didn't want to do this in the first place." At a muffled cry of indignation Urahara glanced at the paler twin. "I'm sorry Shiro but let me talk. I'm being blackmailed as we speak." Both boys tensed; blackmail was a serious issue with both of them when they were younger. "If I don't bring you two to an…associate of mine, he'll ruin the life of my girlfriend and my assistant Jinta, who happens to be my son, by any means necessary." He sighed. "I don't like the idea of kidnapping for the sake of sating him, but I had no choice!" he tried to explain, given the dubious looks from Ichigo and his younger.

While Urahara had been talking, Ichigo slowly chewed through the rope gagging him and felt one of the bands wilt off, leading to the gag falling apart. Urahara became startled until Ichigo cleared his throat.

"My brother and I aren't new to blackmail, or even dirty play like this Urahara." He frowned. "You shouldn't have tied us together." He muttered darkly as Shiro, while still gagged, used his fingers to work Ichigo's knot. Urahara paled, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Wait please! You have to believe me this isn't for myself! Trust me I don't swing that way….or get off on selling boys to the whore house or anything like that! I'm just trying to do what's best for my family!" He begged. Ichigo's frown deepened.

"If you're not supposedly selling us to a black market, what the hell are we tied up for?" he demanded coldly, the ice dripping through his voice and causing both his brother and captor to shiver, for different reasons. "Who is this associate and what does he want with us?" He asks calmly, no trace of fear evident in his voice as he looks at his guilty captor.

"I'm not too sure if you've heard of him or not, however, his name is Sosuke Aizen." Shiro stiffens behind Ichigo. While his elder brother doesn't know the guy, and he's never actually met him, the younger and more volatile twin had unfortunate experiences with some of Aizen's men in a cage fight. Ichigo thought he had been assaulted from behind by some thugs but that was as far as the older twin knew. Chewing through his own rope until it too fell apart, the younger male shrieked his fury.

"Aizen! Yer sending us ta fuckin' Aizen? We ain't gangstah kids ya asshole! Just 'cuz we fight doesn't mean we a' bunch of knuckle draggin' thugs working fer some crime boss! If I get untied yer mincemeat!" he thrashed, involuntarily hitting his twin in the process until the latter yelped in pain. "I ain't workin' for some gangstah!" He repeated, while rubbing his head against Ichigo's in a quick apology.

"Aizen isn't a crime boss! He had shady characters working for him, true, but he isn't the type of guy you think he is. He's not a good person, by no means, but he isn't that low. Trust me, I would never allow myself to get involved with those types of people. He's a successful lawyer who has two sons and a young daughter. And well…..things aren't going too well. A year ago Aizen lost his wife to a serious and incurable cancer." The boys looked towards one another. "And he's beginning to get sick from something himself." Urahara sighed, slumping in his seat. "Trust me I don't like the guy. But what he's going through is someone no one should go through. I can't condone how he's trying to fix things, but I can understand his desperation."

"What exactly is he trying to fix? And how the hell are we involved?" Ichigo pressed, showing no evidence if the short story was moving him at all. Shiro snorted.

"We obviously met his criteria a' somethin'. Otherwise ya wouldn't have hired us like ya did." Shiro spat out. Ichigo nodded. Shiro was not the smart one of the set; however, in the rare occasions he pointed out something perceptive it was rather spot on. "So ya better spill it 'fore I start spilling blood!" he snarled, yanking against his bindings. Yup; Shiro is still bloodthirsty and reckless in comparison of his more perceptive and calculating twin.

"Aizen is slowly dying from something, and his law firm spoils will eventually be split between his children. However, none of them are mature enough in his opinion and he believes a…..significant other for at least the eldest two would be enough to ready themselves for when he passes….." Was all the blonde could get out before the twins roared their fury, struggling further to remove the rest of the rope.

"IF YOU EXPECT US TO LAY DOWN AND MARRY SOME ASSHOLES WE'VE NEVER EVEN MET YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND! BESIDES THAT, WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT WE WERE GAY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Ichigo screamed, thrashing violently. Shiro said nothing, his eyes burning with the desire to rip out Urahara's heart. "WE HAVE A FAMILY TO THINK ABOUT YOU SON OF A BITCH! THEY'RE PROBABLY WORRIED SICK ABOUT US RIGHT NOW! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF? WHAT IN YOUR SICK HEAD ALLOWS YOU TO AGREE WITH THIS?!" He shouted. Urahara waved his hands around frantically as the two renewed their attempts at removing the rope once more.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! It's not guaranteed that you'll be chosen! I just need to bring you there as potential suitors! Nothing more, nothing less; its only to see if they'll be interested! If they even are it's not like you will be trapped there and forced to marry them right away! It's a long process that would require both you and them to get to know one another and decide whether you believe a marriage would work or not. Oh and uh…..Ichigo." He added sheepishly. "I….can sort of tell you two are leaning towards the home team. My 'gaydar', as I call it, went way off when I met both of you." He answered. Both boys froze before reacting rather differently. Ichigo blushed profusely and Shiro lost his bloodlust for the sake of howling in laughter at the term 'gaydar'. Ichigo huffed, still angered beyond reason.

"…..I'm going to ignore that last part. Who are these guys in the first place and why were we considered to be suitors? I doubt I ever met them. Have you Shiro?" he asked casually while maintaining a sarcastic tone. Shiro shrugged.

"I don't know King. I coulda fought with one a' them or somethin' like that. Probably not though." He mused just as sarcastically as his twin. Urahara rolled his eyes; they might be strong and intimidating but they were still teenagers. The blonde sighed.

"I certainly doubt either of you have met either of the two of Aizen's sons. They live pretty far away from Karakura town; they live in Hueco Mundo. I was asked specifically to find suitors that could….compliment his sons. You two are my…..fifth attempt." He admitted sheepishly. "But the first four were just random guys I thought would suit at least one of them. It didn't work out so well so Aizen gave me a more specific choice. His eldest's name is Grimmjow." The name, while new to both teens, caused them to shiver slightly for an unknown reason.

"Grimmjow is Aizen's immediate heir, and so he hopes to find a suitable partner for him immediately before he….well….you know, but the boy is hardly making it easy. I won't lie; he's a bit of a hellion. He loves fighting, he can be more stubborn than a mule, and can appear more animal than human. Aizen wanted someone with an equal level of stubbornness that can keep him in his….place." he said pointedly towards Ichigo. Ichigo scowled.

"Oh great. I'm supposed to get along with some….beast man?" he states deadpanned. Shiro snickers before yelped at a sharp jab in his side from the other's elbow, which meant the ropes were fairly loose.

"Uh….I wouldn't say he's that bad….but he can be pretty hardheaded. The younger of the two boys is a year younger than Grimmjow, and he's technically a bastard child born from one of Aizen's assistants. His name is Ulquiorra. He's very different from his elder brother. He's very withdrawn, shy, and somewhat naïve in comparison. It makes sense that Shiro be his suitor." Urahara glanced at the paler twin. "You look like you have a hell of a lot of street smarts in you. That and you are more of an instigator, something that could break Ulquiorra out of his shell without being too overbearing or obvious about it. Being outgoing is natural for you." He explained at the puzzled expression. Shiro snorted.

"So I get mistah boring an' Ichi gets ta have the hellion? No fair! I wanna switch!" he teased, cackling. Urahara internally sweat dropped. He conveniently left out the part about Grimmjow being absolutely dominant, something Shiro definitely was as well. Putting two….alpha males together never ends well.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Shiro! We're still being forced against our wills in this remember?" Ichigo pressed on. Urahara sighed, finally turning back to the wheel and getting back on the highway.

"It's useless Ichigo, we'll be at the mansion in less than ten minutes. I can't say they'll like you anyways but hey, maybe you two will catch a break and I'll have to start from scratch again." he implicated heavily. "Look, I already told you I'm sorry. I don't like this anymore than you two. I have a family to look out for."

"…..Yeah? Well so do us. Our mother is sick in bed dying of cancer and two sisters that will need us and miss us terribly!" Ichigo shot back. "You never thought about the lives you would be affecting did you? You have no idea!" he snarled. Shiro, never one good with words, simply grunted his agreement.

"I know what happens to the lives of those before you. I always called their parents or friends to assure them that they were assisting me with one thing or another late into the night depending on the time of day. This will not be a very long meeting regardless of if they like you or not. Both boys still go to school just like you two and so it should only last for about an hour, maybe an hour and a half at the longest. Ah, there it is." He notes casually. Ichigo and Shiro crane their necks and simultaneously drop their jaws in shock.

The Aizen mansion was more like a castle. From what they could already see, there were at least eight floors of pure white stone guarded by an equally white stone wall rising up two stories high. Passing through the gates (guarded by intimidating looking guards) revealed an immaculate garden with several cherry blossom trees surrounding a large lake-styled pond and neatly trimmed potted plants and hedges respectively. It was all impressive, and made the Kurosaki twins compare their lives to the ones the sons of Aizen must have. While neither could be called gold diggers, both secretly did wish for such a life on occasion, if only for the worry free promise of their mother getting healthy once again. A tall yet slight man with slicked back brown dress in all white waited at the front steps of the palace he called a home. Arrogance held in his gaze at the driver, not the boys in the back of the truck. Once Urahara killed the engine a smirk graced his features. "He doesn't look sick ya me." Shiro mumbled. Urahara rolled his eyes.

"Everyone has their good and bad days. I thought you of all people would know that. Now if you want to get out of here quickly and without a black eye I suggest you be cordial to him, even if he is a pompous ass. Don't fight with me when I untie you two. Got it?" He demanded; his grey eyes revealed nothing but deathly seriousness. Finding no room to argue, the boys nodded. Urahara got out of the truck and bowed a fraction of an inch to Aizen. "I hope this is the last time I owe you any favors Aizen." He states, feeling less than confident under such scrutinizing eyes. Aizen smile soften slightly.

"I understand your eagerness to leave Kisuke. However, surely I cannot be the villain here. Time is running out for me. I must ensure my company, if not my children's happiness, is secured before I leave this world." He explained calmly. "Are you certain these two are…perfect?" he asked, the words chosen carefully. From his angle, Aizen had yet to see either twin and has no idea what they look like or how they act.

"Trust me; they are a god send. You won't find someone better than these two. I suggest you tell your boys to be on their damned best behavior if they don't want to scare them off. I worked too hard gaining their trust to have one of them in particular get hurt by Grimmjow. Also, there's one more thing." He leaned in close to whisper, despite no one else being near to hear what he's saying. "They're going through the same thing you did with Sui-Feng. I think that might gain some patience and understanding on their part." He muttered.

Aizen's expression crumbled at the mention of his late wife and sighed, mourning silently yet praying he reunites with her soon enough. "Let me see them before I call them down." He declared softly. Urahara nodded.

"Can ya see the dad?" Shiro asked, pressing his back against Ichigo's to offer more leverage. Ichigo shakes his head in the negative. "If anything, I hope they ain't fuckin' ugly freaks or total pussies. I ain't going through that again." he shuddered, remembering that pansy Yumichika. Ichigo snorts.

"Shut up. I doubt the suitors were the ones who refused them. I mean, they sound like assholes, not creeps. It's bothering me though, that the dad thinks he needs to marry his kids off so fast. I mean, I would be pissed if I had to marry some guy I never met just because Dad told us to."

"Uh…..Ichi? That's exactly what's happening ta us right now. Minus the whole 'Dad marryin' us off' shit." The younger twin pointed out. Ichigo scowled, pushing back with his elbow again to hear a satisfying grunt. "I'm just sayin' aibou! No need to abuse me." he grumbles. Before Ichigo can retort, the passenger door opens. Urahara gives a stern look before untying Ichigo, who then proceeded to untie his sibling. Urahara steps back and plasters a smile onto his face.

"Aizen, these are the Kurosaki twins. This lovely fireball is the eldest, Ichigo." He introduces with the air of an announcer at a runway. Ichigo steps out, blushing profusely at the term lovely and silently stomps on Urahara's foot as passive revenge, causing the blonde grunts. Aizen raises an eyebrow at the lovely boy. He certainly looked like someone who could handle Grimmjow. And that feminine build was tempting even him, and he was completely straight*. "And this little fiery ball of fun is…."

"Shut yer pie hole ya overdramatic fruit loop! I ain't pleased with ya embarrassin' mah brother like that!" Shiro interrupts, slamming his foot into the blonde before fully stepping out of the truck, stretching his limbs. "Fuckin' crazy." He muttered before smirking at the slightly stunned brunette. "Yo. The name's Shiro." His grin, already stretched wide on his face, spread ear to ear at the shocked look he received. "What's ta matter? Like what ya see?" he cackled before being bonked on the head by his brother.

"Shiro! What is wrong with you? I thought you would at least try to behave yourself." He hissed, grabbing his paler brother's shirt and bringing him closer to his face. Shiro, upon this, froze and looked away, grumbling under his breath.

To say Aizen was pleased was an understatement. Here were two perfect men that were practically made for his boys. The albino one was brash and very rude; however, his skin matched that of his youngest son, and showed no embarrassment or fear of judgment for it, something he desperately wanted Ulquiorra to partake in. The orangette was beautiful and headstrong; he was perfect for his unruly eldest son. The lawyer smiled at the two politely, to which Ichigo bowed halfway, pushing his brother aside and then pushing him into a quick bow as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's father Sosuke Aizen. I apologize for having you meet here under less than ideal circumstances. I hope that does not impair your opinion of my hospitality." He responds calmly. Ichigo visibly relaxes. The man himself wasn't as bad as he thought him to be, if not a little arrogant and pretentious.

"Yeah. It's been a weird day, no doubt. I assure you we've gone through worse though." Ichigo responded, his smile slightly strained. Aizen nodded thoughtfully before his expression morphed into something akin to sadness.

"I understand your mother is ill. What form of cancer does she have, and at what stage?" he asks softly. Shiro glowers at the man, but Ichigo holds up his hand and gives him a look. "I apologize; that was certainly uncalled for. I recently lost my wife to an aggressive case of ovarian cancer. I…merely am curious as…."

"It's all right. Urahara told us. Our mother has Level 2 Soft Tissue Sarcoma. So far the cancer is only in her right upper arm, but recently there have been signs of it spreading towards her chest. Our father owns a pretty successful medical clinic right in our house, so we never have to worry about her getting the treatments needed outside of chemotherapy, which forces us to go to a hospital." Ichigo answered truthfully.

"I am so sorry to hear that. I wish the best for your mother." Aizen offered before summoning a manservant that was waiting near the colossal doors. "Summon my sons to the main foyer. I have a feeling this rendezvous will be most auspicious for all of us. Follow me, if you will." He adds as the manservant nonchalantly hurries off; while he appears calm and patient, Aizen is anything but and likes to maintain order swiftly and quickly. The three men follow their host into the large doors, revealing yet another impressive display of wealth. The only color found in the house, it would seem, came from various curios and luxurious pieces of art hanging on the walls or on the floor for the occasional statue. Everywhere else was pure white. White walls, carpet, tile, and even the furniture. Shiro scowled at this, feeling somewhat uncomfortable in this entirely white atmosphere. Aizen came to a stop in front of a large stair case that made its way up to several floors. Ichigo couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

"Your dwelling is incredible." He stammered, gazing at the large staircase that could very well lead to heaven it was so white and high up. Aizen smiled haughtily.

"Thank you. I take great pride in my home. Now if only the same could be done from my children…."

"Yeah, yeah. We're nothing but spoiled brats that were just accidents from date nights aren't we?" A deep voice interrupted, causing Shiro to cackle instantly. The deep voice was soon matched to a body that slid down the banister as casually as though he did that sort of thing constantly. Ichigo clenched his jaw tightly to prevent it from gaping. Aizen sighed, looking weary.

"Grimmjow, why can you not use the stairs like a normal person?" he asked with exasperation evident in his voice. Another voice, softer and more polite yet still ultimately male, responded in return.

"Father, how often do you have this conversation with Grimmjow, and yet found yourself in the same predicament? Clearly Grimmjow thinks not with the head placed on his shoulders, if I might dare to surmise." Came a voice from up higher on the staircase. Grimmjow clenched his teeth at the implication, Shiro continued to cackle joyfully. Ichigo continued to stare at the eldest son.

Grimmjow was absolutely exotic. Tanned skin matched with unreal turquoise hair set off bright blue eyes outlined by equally teal tattoos on the corners of his eyes. A muscular form was barely hidden in a form fitting private school uniform, the dark green coloring only making him look that much more gorgeous. The exotic male sneered at his father before glancing at the twins, raising an eyebrow at the orangette, who averted his gaze to pinch his brother's ear, as he was still laughing. Ichigo, unaware of the suddenly lecherous stare he was receiving, hissed into his brother's ear to behave.

"So…..are these our new…..companions?" he practically purred, the sound feral and deep. Aizen smirked; Grimmjow appeared to immediately take a liking to the orangette as he hoped.

"You sound pleased Grimmjow." A slim figure was finally recognized walking down the steps. "Are they actually worth our…." Ulquiorra froze as he reached the last step.

Shiro stared back, just as shocked. Ulquiorra was a feminine beauty wrapped in a male package. Large green eyes framed with thick long lashes and outlined by distinctive twin green tear-line tattoos grew larger as he stared at the twin. What caused this intimate stare down was the fact that Ulquiorra was also an albino just like Shiro. Neither male had met another albino outside of themselves. It was different, and a very welcomed surprise. Grimmjow snickered at the dumbfounded expression on his usually very well mannered and emotionless brother's face, snapping the raven out of his stupor.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, I would like to introduce you to Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki. They are twins that came all the way from Karakura town." Aizen gestured to either twin, both nodding their heads in their directions, Ichigo bashfully turning his eyes away from the leering male before shyly glancing at him again. Shiro simply grinned like the fool he was, and leapt right in front of the younger heir.

"Nice ta meet ya! I have ta say, you look way better in person than what that old goat face described ya as." He winked. Ulquiorra stepped back, startled once again by the abruptness of his enthusiastic suitor before recollecting his composure.

"Oh? I suppose I should be glad to hear that." He sighed. "Father, if I may excuse myself to the pond, I wish to get some fresh air." He explained. Aizen nodded before giving a sly smile.

"Why don't you invite young Kurosaki-kun to come along? He appears more than delighted to be in your company Ulquiorra." His tone of voice left no room for argument, the two albinos walking off to the gardens, one significantly happier than the other. "As for you two," he turned to his eldest son, who was busying himself with imagining the other male in rather perverse and sensual images that left him grinning like the cat about to pound….er….pounce onto his prey. "Why not show him around the house Grimmjow. He's very curious about our home. However, your room and mine are strictly off limits." He adds sternly. Grimmjow growls at his father but nonetheless wraps an arm around the younger man's waist, Ichigo releasing a surprised yelp in response, and tugs him into a hallway off to the right.

"Well…..that certainly went better than the last time." Urahara muttered, recalling how vicious the heirs were with the last two suitors with a slight shiver. Aizen hummed in agreement.

"Indeed. Ulquiorra actually showed some surprise at seeing another like him. It is refreshing to see young love is it not Kisuke?" he smiled softly. "I do hope they last; I doubt anyone else out there could ever be so perfect for my boys. How exactly did you find them again?" he inquired, waving a servant over to bring him an expensive looking cigar and lighter.

"Through sheer luck and a hell of a sore back, viola, they appeared." Urahara grumbled sourly. "I really hope they last too. I am not doing that to anyone else. I feel even worse knowing these guys are losing their mom. Supposedly some rich friend of theirs had an aunt from North America send over some serious painkillers and muscle gainers. If she's lucky, she'll live to see them get married." He muttered, waving away the smoke from Aizen's cigar. Aizen nodded, staring off into the distance.

"Yes. Maybe they'll marry even sooner than we expect if we are lucky." Aizen mused, blowing another ring of smoke at his old friend simply to annoy him. "You used to be such a great scientist Kisuke. I'm sure you could find a cure for her if you were back at…."

"I already said I wasn't going back Aizen. Don't remind me of that. just be happy your kids are happy. One of them anyways." He shrugs, slouching against a pillar. "If we're going to be here for a while, I'm going to need a drink." He complained. Aizen rolled his eyes when he was certain Urahara wasn't looking.

"Very well. You know where the bar is." He sighed. "Oh forget it. I'll get a cup for the hell of it. In prayers of good fortune if for nothing less." The brunette admits, walking to the bar with his acquaintance.

***Author's Note***

AWTG: Wow. Roughly twelve pages. I'm so proud of myself.

Shiro: Aw…..I wanted ta play a little more! Why'd ya end there? *pouts*

AWTG: Don't you remember? I'm doing specific POV chapters for each couple. I don't know who to write about first…..I'll wait for the first reviewer to tell me which couple to write first. IchiXGrimm or ShiroXUlqui. First one to review this chapter shall be the decider.

Shiro: *puppy eyes* Pwease choose us?

Ichigo: Idiot. It's their choice.

Grimmjow: *Takes off shirt* Choose us

Ichigo: Oi! Weren't you….*drools*

Ulquiorra: Writer-sama, there is something else needed to be said.

AWTG: Ah, thanks Ulquiorra. Someone (a guest reviewer) stated that they wanted the story to be UlquiXShiro, not the other way around since Shiro tops a lot. It's an idea. What do you guys think? Should Shiro top or Ulquiorra? I'll try to post another chapter by my birthday; December 19th. See you all soon enough!

Shiro: *Alluring smirk* I'll be yer best friend….!

Ulquiorra: *puts hand to forehead* Dear lord we are doomed…


	4. Chapter 4

AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: All right, the vote was made! This chapter is dedicated to the smexy pairing…GrimmXIchi thanks to the review of **graver robber-exploits** (Hey I don't blame you. Grimmjow taking his shirt off is something a lot of women cannot resist). Also I want you all to know this is my birthday gift to myself…..for you guys! :D

Shiro: Why would ya do that? Are you asking fer birthday reviews?

AWTG: Gods no! I don't ask for reviews anymore, I'd like to think I grew up a little! I just felt like giving a present instead of expecting to receive one.

Ichigo: That's pretty nice of you AWTG. :D

AWTG: Besides…..who knows when the next chapter will be posted, once my parents get my first semester report card…..my life just might be over. :(

…..That being said, many reviews agreed that Shiro should top AND someone already pointed out that I mentioned him as an Alpha anyhow. Props to the observant reader! :D

Shiro: …Whatever. I still think this should a been our chapter *pouts*

AWTG: Aw, cheer up! *Pats Shiro on the back* I already told you; you'll have the next chapter all for you and Ulquiorra to start…getting to know each other. *winks*

Ichigo: That just sounds sick and wrong and you know it.

AWTG: -_- I can write a chapter where you beg, in public, for Grimmjow's….

Ichigo: NEVERMIND! 0/_/0

Grimmjow: I'm listening. :3 *gets smacked by Ichigo* Oi! I'm only joking. Besides….she'll probably have something like that soon enough. *Grins lecherously*

Ichigo: *Gulps* Uh….Grimmjow? Why is your shirt still off?

Grimmjow: 'Cause it works to get what I want. :D

AWTG: And…back on track!

Chapter Warnings: Dirty Thoughts, Groping (xD) Introduction of Nelliel!

Amoris Oppositi part IV

***With Grimmjow and Ichigo***

Once Grimmjow had grabbed his pretty little companion, he hurried off to the nearest hallway before the orangette could even protest. Ichigo grunted as he was pressed against the wall next to his gorgeous, yet suddenly irritating, captor. Yet before he could make a sound, the Adonis bodied man quickly put his hand over the smaller ones' mouth and brought a finger to his lips before quickly pressing Ichigo flush against his body as he peered over the corner to spy on his father. Ichigo blushed as his cheek was pressed against that hard chest, his brain burning the feeling of every sculpted dip and curve into his memory banks. Grimmjow watched his father and his friend talk, unable to quite hear what they were saying, and headed off to the right wing of the manor, meaning they were likely heading to the bar. He grinned; there was no way these two were going anywhere soon without Kisuke, especially if the man became stone cold drunk. The orangette within his grasp squirmed uncomfortably, his leg accidentally brushing against the taller male's extremities. Grimmjow let out a feral grin before chuckling, the sound deep and resonating into Ichigo.

"If I would have known you wanted me like this already, I'd have chosen a more comfortable wall to press you up against." He leered, the blue in his eyes nearly hypnotic and dripping in sin. "And I know plenty more places I could press you up against." He whispered hotly into the squirming male's ear. Ichigo's blush went four shades darker, knocking the older male off of him with a glare and a quiet huff.

"Shut the hell up, you perverted freak! Where's my brother at?" he demanded. Grimmjow shrugged; he knew where they were. Whenever Ulquiorra decided inside was too…..monotonous, as he would likely put it, the raven heir would settle off in the gardens and usually bring a book with him to read for hours on end. It didn't seem to make sense to the blue haired male, since Ulquiorra's lifestyle in itself was repetitive and boring, but if his younger brother was happy (in his own weird way) he didn't care. What he did find himself caring about, was the delightfully sharp tongue of his new….prey. He never did like those whiney, sissy boys that Kisuke constantly brought over. And he wasn't going to lose this little firecracker if he passes his little…..test. He grinned as he leaned against the wall.

"Ulquiorra likes to read in the gardens from time to time, though I didn't see a book on him today. He's probably trying to find a way to shake off your twin." He shrugged again. "But hey, that only gives us more time to hang out doesn't it?" he smirked, grabbed the fiery haired male's ass with a firm grip. There was a squeak of shock from the smaller male as he kneaded the firm flesh. The tight muscle under his hand sent him into a dreamscape of all the things he would do to it if the orangette would let him (hey, he wasn't a rapist or anything like that, and they usually want it from him anyways), his mind constantly leaning towards the idea of spankings. While Grimmjow enjoyed his perverse image, the blush on Ichigo faded into sheet white before blossoming into red again, and he swung. Hard.

Ichigo watched with smug satisfaction as the blue haired Adonis grunted in pain and held his stomach with one hand while the other supported himself on the wall. "Serves you right, you pompous bastard! I don't know how other guys before me let you treat them, but I'm not a pushover! I don't care how much money you have or how strong you might think you are! If you so much as let your hand wander to my ass again you'll find yourself with my foot in _**your**_ ass! Got it?" he threatened. Grimmjow stood there stunned, before bursting into laughter for a solid minute. Grimmjow wiped tears of mirth from his eyes before beaming wickedly at the smaller male, who instantly took a step back. Most people took his threats seriously on the first go and took off. His second threat was Shiro, but since the other was too busy chasing the other albino around it wasn't going to save him this time. What Grimmjow said next, however, both surprised and infuriated him.

"Thank god you ain't a pussy! I almost thought you'd be one of those guys that bend over backwards for just about anything. Alright then, you want your tour of the place or not?" he asked casually, as though he didn't get nailed in the stomach for invading the other's personal space. Ichigo gawked at him, shocked.

"What the hell gave you the idea I was someone like that in the first place?" he muttered darkly, ignoring his annoying new colleague's question. Grimmjow held up his hands in mock surrender. That temper could flare up a forest if left untreated, he thought quietly to himself in sadistic glee. Oh, the things he could do to ignite those flames…..and what he could gain from it (sexually of course). Yet that would be later; now he had to play the part of a good host.

"Hey, I never actually said you were. I didn't want to keep ya around if you were just some pansy or something. I can't stand those types of people. Since you didn't just let me take advantage of you I know you aren't the type to allow someone to push you around. That's what I like in a person you know? So, do you want the tour or not?" He persisted once again. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in suspicion, however, his curiosity got the better of him and he begrudgingly accepted Grimmjow's offer. "So how old are you two anyways? Kisuke seems to always pick guys that are either really young or nearly as old as dad." He cringed quietly, the smaller male following suit at the image that took hold of his brain.

"We're seventeen right now. We'll be eighteen on July 15th. Why do you care? And….why do you need to have guys….sent to you in the first place? It's kind of weird." he frowned, rolling his eyes. Grimmjow paused as they walked back into the main foyer.

"I don't like it. Neither does Ulquiorra. It's all dad's doing, the whole 'kidnap guys to please my kids thing'. He thinks the guys we've dated before aren't good enough and demanded we have proper boyfriends or whatever the hell he spouts half the time. Oh, for the other question, I'm going to be nineteen soon. I was just curious about that is all. Now that I know that Ulquiorra is the same age as you two as well it just makes me feel a little better knowing he isn't paired up with some creep." He explained, going down one of the four hallways on the right, but not the one his father went down. Ichigo nodded thoughtfully.

"Really? Are you worried about your little brother?" he sighed. The older male shrugged. Ulquiorra was a pain in the ass; claiming he needed nothing and no one and still does nothing to defend himself from the taunting bullies at school give him. "I know the feeling. Shiro can be a real handful at times, but since he's the younger of the two of us, I feel more than obligated to making sure he's out of trouble and happy. Must be an older brother thing." he mused. Grimmjow nodded; relieved someone understood the pains of being the eldest. "And if it's not Shiro it's my sisters I'm looking out for. Oh yeah, Urahara mentioned you have a sister too." He noted.

Grimmjow nodded. "She's homeschooling right now with one of her tutors but we'll probably run into her sooner or later. Her name's Nelliel, but we all call her Nell more or less. You have sisters too?" Grimmjow asked casually, pushing a door open to reveal a game room. The decoration was, not surprisingly, white, and there was everything from electronic games and pool tables that graced the large room, including a gigantic flat screen. "This is where we all hang out after she's done with her tutors usually.

"Yeah, they are twins like me and Shiro but they're four years younger than us." He gasped at the magnificent room that greeted his eyes. "Holy hell this is awesome! You must have every game known to man!" he pointed out, indicating to the large stack of games on rows of white shelves.

"Yeah we pretty get it all for staying quiet and out of Dad's way." Grimmjow snorted, before recalling the other part of his little prey's comment. "Wait….your family has two sets of twins? Damn, that's lucky breeding or unfortunate depending on how you look at it." he muttered. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's the only family I've ever really known so I guess I'm going to have to go with lucky. They're pretty cool, especially Karin. I think you'd like her. Yuzu is very happy and sweet. My dad's pretty insane, though he supports us well through his medical clinic he runs right in our house." He offered the information, feeling less threatened by the imposing male after he explained his antics.

"Sounds like fun. What's your mom doing for a living? She a doctor too?" Grimmjow asked, ushering the other out of the game room to go to another location. Ichigo flinched, the motion not unnoticed by Grimmjow.

"Mom's…..sick right now." he admitted. Grimmjow's hand paused at the handle of the next door. Flashes of his own mother, Sui-Feng*, entered his own mind before guilt flooded through him.

"What kind of sick?" he demanded, his voice low. Ichigo flinched once again. "Tell me!" he raised his voice, his eyes deadly serious.

"Cancer. She has cancer right now." Ichigo relented, taking a step back at the fierce behavior. Ichigo slumped his shoulders slightly. "She's getting better now, we just got a whole lot of medicine that should help, but she's in the second stage right now. She's been sick for a year already and we…..we just want things the way they were." The orangette admitted softly. Grimmjow removed his hand from the door and grabbed Ichigo by the arm, pulling him completely in the other direction. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?! I think I can walk on my own thank you!" he shrieked, feebly tugging at the iron grip that held onto his upper arm.

"Showing you something. Now stop complaining, I know where I'm going, not you dumbass!" he shot by, forcing the elder of the twins to follow him up two flights of the massive stairs and turned immediately to the right. At the very end of the hallway was a memorial with candles burning softly. Ulquiorra must have been paying respects to her when they were called, despite her not being his actual mother. The dark haired woman definitely could have looked fierce in the picture, and Ichigo could already tell it was Grimmjow's mother from the determined and stubborn look in her eyes, the only thing softening her demeanor was her soft smile as she held a white bundle in her arms; a baby. "That's my mother, Sui-Feng Aizen." Grimmjow introduced.

"She….looks…." Ichigo faltered. What was he supposed to say? Here he was, technically held against his will to please a spoiled rich boy (or at least that was his first impression), and he was being introduced to the deceased matron of the household? It was a lot to take in after all. "Happy. If not healthy at least." Ichigo finally stammered, unable to look away from those stubborn yet happy eyes as she stared lovingly at the baby in her arms.

"She was a hellion when the cancer hit her. Ovarian cancer. Even when she was losing her hair to chemo and throwing up blood she continued kicking our asses every day until she just got too sick." Grimmjow smirked. "Makes you almost glad you'll never get to meet her doesn't it?" he added, yet the mocking tone didn't reach his eyes, which appeared to have dulled slightly. Grimmjow really missed his mom, Ichigo noticed, that much was obvious.

"I think I would have liked to have met her." Ichigo answered softly, staring intently at the woman, missing the look Grimmjow gave him as he offered his prayers to her. "Come on, I hate standing around feeling depressed. While we're up here, what's on this floor?" Ichigo asked with a soft smile. Grimmjow regained his trademark grin, one that Ichigo was slowly falling for, and led him through several rooms of the mansion. In about an hour, the orangette was shown a few servant quarters, three greenhouse rooms, a living room, a grandiose room with a magnificent piano, a boxing room, gym, and all out exercise room built into three rooms turned into one, and an indoor pool. All in all, Ichigo was assured he had only seen about half of the mansion, not including the area outside of course. Ichigo groaned.

"Don't you ever get tired of living in such a huge ass house? I mean, having money must be great and all, but this place is endless!" he complained as they made their way up to the fifth floor. Grimmjow answered him earlier of how there was eight floors, this stairway being the main stairway to every floor. "Also, why is everything decorated in white? It's kind of boring." He pointed out. Grimmjow barked out a laugh.

"Dad's all into this perfection shit. Everything that can be white will be white with him. It really bugs Ulquiorra too, since he's…..well….ya know, and the old man still wouldn't change a majority of the house even though his youngest son is uncomfortable with it. He's pretty fucked up for it in my book. Besides all the white though, I really have no problems with living in such a big house. It gave me more places to hide from my parents whenever I got in trouble when I was little." He answered honestly, causing Ichigo to throw his head back and laugh.

"That's fucking awesome! I wish we had better hiding places; Shiro more than me, but still that's too damn funny." Ichigo chuckled. It still hadn't left his mind that he was taken here against his will, but given the company he is in, he was surprised that Grimmjow wasn't all that bad. "I bet things get all sorts of interesting around here if you need that many places to run away to." He teased lightly. Grimmjow winked, leading the way to a sunroom.

"She should be here any moment…." He muttered under his breath, checking an expensive looking watch that Ichigo recognized as a French brand. Ichigo raised an eyebrow; who was Grimmjow waiting for exactly? At Ichigo's curious look Grimmjow grinned. "Nell should be done with tutoring soon." He explained. Ichigo's eyebrows clenched together further, still rather confused.

"Why does she need homeschooling? You two obviously go to school away from home." He pointed out, indicating the deep green uniform Grimmjow was still wearing, which still managed to offset his brilliant blue hair and eyes in an almost impossible way. Grimmjow snickered.

"Oh she's old enough to go to school, she just…." As soon as he spoke the door slammed open and a bundle of green hair pummeled into his stomach, the taller male barely budging an inch or even grunting at the impact.

"Grimmy! I sthee a new perthon with you! Who ith it? Who ith it?" the little bundle, now obviously a young girl of around eight years old, jumping in his arms excitedly as he calmly scooped her up. Ichigo blinked. 'I think I've got it now….' he thought to himself stunned. The girl had a serious speech impediment.

Despite her noticeable impediment, she was a very cute little girl. Sea foam green hair rested just under her shoulders and bright happy tan colored eyes greeted her brother happily. A pink birthmark stretched across her face appeared like a perpetual blush, and she grinned a wide smile that showed a few missing teeth. She pointed at Ichigo in an excited fashion, still babbling to her elder brother randomly until he gently silenced her with a look.

"Nell, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Nelliel, but we all call her Nell." Grimmjow introduced, a smirk on his face as the young girl launched herself into Ichigo's arms, startling the poor guy into nearly dropping her.

"Hi-ya Iysugo! I'm Nell! Are you Grimmy'th new boyfriend?" she asked brightly. Ichigo flushed a shade of pink that drastically off sets his hair, and Grimmjow doubles over laughing his ass off at her naivety. "What'sth wrong Misther Iysugo? Did I styah sthomthin' wrong?" she asked again, sadness evident in her little face. Ichigo coughed loudly as he shifted the small girl in his arms before her eldest brother, thankfully, took her back and chuckled.

"Nell, I just met Ichigo about an hour ago. Relationships that start off fast don't end well." he leered at the younger male. "Well…..for most people anyways." He grinned lecherously. Ichigo's embarrassed scowl morphed into one of pure anger.

"Those people must be pretty desper…..wait. Did you say we've been here an hour?! My parents must be freaking out!" Ichigo cried, his amber eyes panicking instantly. Nell was confused; always under the impression that her elder brothers brought guys home from school. Though she never did like some of those boys; some of them were weird or kind of rude to her by making fun of her speech. Grimmjow, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. It was only about five thirty; why was he so scared? Then again, he remembered Ichigo's mother was supposed to be sick with cancer. Worrying her would affect her health negatively. "I need to find Urahara! Please tell me you know where he might be!" Ichigo begged. Grimmjow shrugged.

"I might, but you won't like the answer." He answered honestly. Nell glanced over at her brother. Normally Grimmjow didn't care whether someone else got in trouble for something. She bets he likes this Iysugo person a lot! While she was grinning to herself in her brother's arms, she missed the question Ichigo asked. "If I know Urahara and my dad, they're probably sitting in the bar room drunk off their….." he glanced down at his baby sister. "Err…butts….right now."

"Are you saying the only way to get home from here is drunk? Oh that's great. Real great! What are we supposed to do?" Ichigo asked exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air. Nell cocked her head like a dog would, confused. There was only one Iysugo right?

"Why doeth Iysugo keep sthaying 'we'? Isth he a crazy perthon?" Nell mumbled. Grimmjow winced; he completely forgot how Ulquiorra was holding up. He was going to get his ass chewed by his younger brother for not checking up on him like he usually does; he normally saved the younger heir from a lot of unnecessary trouble that way.

"Uh…..Ichigo has a twin brother who's…..playing with Ulqui right now." he hurriedly explained, carrying her out of the sunroom and indicating Ichigo should follow him. Ichigo huffed, not sure what was eating away at him when there were bigger problems at hand. Such as how to explain to his parents that he had been kidnapped and forced to hang around some spoiled rich guy who still wasn't making any sense to him.

"His name is Shiro." Ichigo muttered while speed walking to keep up with the taller man's strides. "Can you slow down? I can barely keep up with you! What's your problem anyways?" he grumbled. Grimmjow slowed down significantly, to the point where Ichigo accidentally bumped into him. The smaller male let out an 'eep' and blushed profusely as he apologized.

"Didn't you say your brother was a trouble maker?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore just how damn adorable this stubborn orangette was. He's going to have to…..convince Kisuke into telling him where the boy lives, in what town, and in what school he goes to. Hey, an obsession is an obsession; Ichigo is definitely worth the effort to him since he was the first (and only) guy to ever hit him after he grabbed his ass. And speaking of asses…..

"Uh….yeah, Shiro can be kind of a handful. I'm not too sure if your brother can….WHAT THE HELL?!" He screeched as Grimmjow grabbed his ass once again, but this time he couldn't hit him or risk hitting the giggling little girl tucked under his right arm. "I thought you were done testing me!" He fumed, attempting to somehow look more threatening next to the guy who was holding an giggling eight year old in his arms. And sadly, he still lost. Grimmjow grinned, shifting the giggling child under his arm to get her to be quiet.

"I was. I just like the way you feel." He smirked. The flustered look on Ichigo's face would never get old to him. A smug part of him wondered how many more expressions he could pull out of the male. He snickered quietly so that only Nell could hear. "If you're looking for your twin, he's probably with mine at the pond. Ulquiorra goes there all the time. I'll catch up with you in a bit; I need to drop Nell off." He further explained. Nell pouted.

"Aw…..but Grimmy-nii! I wanna pway at the pond too!" she whined. At the sly look her brother gave her, however, she grinned. "But I wanna tell Daddy what I learned today too! I'll do that firthst!" she cried happily, swinging her limbs happily as her brother walked off with her. Ichigo snorted; that girl was adorable, and had a seriously short attention span. Once Ichigo was out of hearing range, she grinned. "Ya really likths thisth one huh Grimmy-nii?" she giggled. She knew her brother too well; he never played with other guys like he was with this Iysugo person. And she liked him too; she thinks he's pretty. Grimmjow hummed thoughtfully.

"I just might Nell…...I introduced him to Mom." He admitted softly while his sister gasped in surprise. Not many knew about their mother's passing still; Aizen was very tightlipped about publicity. But the bigger shock was Grimmjow being so open to a stranger. He didn't understand it; opening up to Ichigo started off with his brother, and soon he was talking about his mother. It felt weird, sharing parts of himself with others that weren't Ulquiorra and Nell. It was even stranger that he didn't mind it. he sighed; maybe he was finally going soft. With that, he ushered the youngest Aizen along, and followed the object of his desires, training his eyes onto him every second as they walked outside.

****Author's note****

**I know in the earlier chapter I said Aizen was married to Panthera. I changed it to Sui-Feng so there is no confusion. I also changed the cancer that killed her. Sui-Feng's actual voice actress died of ovarian cancer, so I thought it would make the most sense (and the best way to honor the deceased actress), by using it instead. I know the idea of Aizen and Sui-Feng….married with kids is disturbing and hard to imagine, but trust me; there will be a reason for this madness I've created!

….And that's it folks! I managed to finish this in about four days! Yay me! I was really disappointed to find out I don't share a birthday with a Bleach character. The closest one though, is Toshiro, who is December 20th. Not bad…..but I got really pissed when I saw Kenpachi's birthday is _**November**_ 19th! I was so mad! I COULD HAVE SHARED A BIRTHDAY WITH THE MOST BADASS CAPTAIN OF THE SHINIGAMIS!

Shiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow: WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT?!

AWTG: I dunno, it would make a lot of sense if it happened.

Shiro:…..I'm the one who goes around threatening ta kill people. Yer too soft and….feminine ta do that stuff.

AWTG: *_* What was that? (Shiro hides behind Ichigo) That's better. Come on, Grimmjow! You promised! :D

Grimmjow: Yeah, yeah I'm coming! :D

AWTG: For my birthday, Grimmjow promised to play seven minutes in heaven with me! YAY! :D

Ichigo: *Wibbles* Traitor! D:

AWTG: …..you can join us if you like Ichi! ;D

Shiro:….can I join? :D

AWTG: *Shrugs* Why not? Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: T_T …I loathe the idea of falling into this provocative and obscene game of yours. Loyal viewers, please forgive our authoress's behavior (as she has become unbearable from sugar and cake), and enjoy what new chapters she shall have in wait for you.


End file.
